


to all the boys i've liked before (and to the one girl i love)

by quartierdeslunes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, basically the to all the boys ive loved before au, i hope no one already made it, so to all the boys ive loved before but its gay, this is my first work so sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartierdeslunes/pseuds/quartierdeslunes
Summary: See, Kara never believed in butterflies. That probably sounds surprising because she seems to be the most romantic girl ever, but she never actually believed in that, because hey she had so many crush and deep feeling for boys but she never ever felt butterflies. However now that she got to see Lena smile everytime she saw the girl, maybe she started believing in them.or,Kara wrote 5 letters to the 5 crushes she had over the years. One day, they all receive their letter and to avoid having to confront her best friend's ex, her own ex and a lot of embarassment, she decides to ask the only girl out of all of her crushes to date her... scratch that : to fake date her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so i really hope it won't be as terrible as it looks to me, english isn't my first and ive never found a beta reader to help correct all the mistakes but i ho hope there aren't that many
> 
> enjoy

Kara hated college, she hated it because it already took her sister away from her and now it was her best (and kinda only) friend's turn and she didn't know what she was going to do without her. Her best friend Lucy Lane just got accepted to St. Andrews University and was going to leave at the end of the holidays, which meant that for the first time ever Kara would have to go back to school without her sister AND her best friend, which sucked a lot. Maybe Kara was being a little bit over dramatic. Alex still came home nearly every weekend and Lucy would come back during the holidays... but it still wasn't the same, it was a big change in Kara's life and Kara hated changes she already had too many of those. But as she did everytime a change happened into her life, she plastered a big smile on her face and hugged her best friend really tight when she told her she got accepted to a college in Scotland. She smiled again when the same best friend asked her to help her pack her things. And here she was still smiling when Lucy was telling the same funny story about her sister and Kara's cousin for probably the 20th time since it happened. They were having dinner at the Danvers' home before Lucy's last night in the U.S. Everyone suddenly started laughing and even though Kara hadn't been following anything about what had been said for the past fifteen minutes she still laughed with them guessing it was that point of the joke where Lucy said that Clark ended up faking a stroke so that him and Lucy could get out of an awful interview with some old white businessman. She felt a light hit to her shin and looked up to see her sister watching her with a worried interest. Kara gave her a tight smile that did nothing to wipe out the worry in Alex's eyes but her sister seemed to understand the message –_not now please– _and started talking with their mother again.

“Kara ?”

The blonde realized that her best friend had been trying to talk to her for probably 30 seconds now – she really needed to start paying more attention to people around her.

“What's up Luce ?”

Her best friend cringed at the nickname, they never really used them anyway but it was fun sometime to still try to call each other by them. Lucy seemed suddenly a bit nervous and after a glancing at James worringly she made her way towards the stairs, showing Kara that they needed to talk. Alone. Kara looked at her plate and sighed as nothing was left in it before n,odding to Lucy and rising up before telling Eliza that they would be upstairs. Their climb towards Kara's room felt utterly quiet, like the calm before the storm or something along the way, Kara never really understood idioms anyway. She felt the stone who took its place in her stomach since Lucy told her about her acceptation getting heavier and heavier with each step that led them to her room.

Then she opened the door, walked in and took everything in, trying to get some sort of a soothing feeling from what seemed to be her unique safe space in the universe, and after spending a few seconds staring at her map of the nightsky, she finally – _finally –_ turned around to look at the girl who had been her best friend for the past ten years. The one girl –except for Alex– she told everything to, well maybe not everything. For example Kara never told Lucy that she had a 3-year-long crush on her boyfriend, James Olsen, but after the last 6 painful months during which Kara did evertyhing she could to finally get over him she managed to look at him as a normal person and without feeling like the worst best friend in the world. Kara did not have a crush on James anymore.

It was just that, sometimes, she had this sad little voice in her head when she looked at them. who told her that maybe, _maybe_ if kara had took her chance earlier when Clark introduced him to her she'd have had what her best friend was having. But don't get her wonrg, she was happy, so so happy for her best friend because James was probably the perfect guy for Lucy, nice, smart, good-looking, he was probably the perfect guy for anyone.

“So Kara... I – I meant to talk to you about James”

There it was, Lucy finally noticed, she realized that Kara had been in love with her boyfriend even before they actually got together. Kara opened her mouth to tell her that she actually didn't have a crush on him anymore, that maybe she never really had one that she was mostly just jealous and a little bit desperate to have what Lucy always managed to get first, first one to get a boyfriend, first one to be in love, first one to graduate.

“Listen Lucy –”

“ – No no you listen to me... I know you're probably going to try to change my mind but really... don't. James and I have been together for the past two years now and as much as I love him I know I won't be able to give him what he needs when i'll be away. And maybe I'm wrong, maybe we could manage to have a long distance relationship but to be really honest I don't trust myself being away from here and not fuck something up during that time.”

Kara took some time without talking, processing what just happened and trying to understand what Lucy had just said to her.

“So are you breaking up with him ?”

Her best friend nodded and suddenly it was like a weight had been lifted off the brunette shoulders. She hid her face in her palms and bursted into tears while Kara suddenly rushed to her side and led her to the bed while making slow, circling and soothing motions on her back. She always thought that she would find some sort of sick joy in the fact that Lucy and James broke up (if they ever did). But at this exact moment she felt nothing but pain for her best friend. They stayed like that for a few minutes but Lucy quickly raised her head again, wiped her tears away and acted as if nothing was wrong.

“Kara I want you to promise me that even though James end I won't be together anymore I want you to be here for him when I leave.”

That was a terrible idea but honestly Kara had never been able to say no to anyone and especially not to her best friend.

“Okay, I promise.”

She probably seemed sincere and after watching her closely for a few seconds Lucy seemed to believe her.

“I will really miss you, you know that ?”

“Of course I do. I'll miss you too”

“You know that even if I'm away I will always be there for you. No matter what”

Kara knew that, because that's how Lucy was. She would always be there for Kara like she had always done. She had been one of the first one to be there for Kara when she arrived at the Danvers, had been there when Jeremiah passed and for every events Kara had to go through. _Would you still be here for me if you knew the way I felt about your ex boyfriend ? _The moment started to feel way too charged for Kara. She knew that if they stayed up there alone she would either start crying or spill everything to Lucy.

That's why she rose up from the bed.

“Okay then let's go back downstairs.”

–

Lucy and James left quickly after that. Kara looked at the window and watched Lucy talk to James in front of his house. He seemed like he actually expected it and didn't say or did anything, except for slightly pushing the brunette away when she leaned in to kiss his cheeks. He shook his head and came back into his house leaving Lucy alone on the front porch. Kara looked at her sayaing theyre for a bit, somewhat wondering if she should do something she would have probably regretted later. And finally turned back, climbed into her car and drove away for what would be the last time for the next months.

Kara went back into her room and reached for the little hidden hatbox in her closet before opening it and reading James' letter over and over again. The words on the paper didn't feel the same as they did when she wrote them. She didn't see Alex watching her by the slight opening of her door, the concern in her eyes and finally, after hiding the box again, she went to sleep. And maybe if she cried a little nobody saw.

–

The ride to the airport was quiet. Nobody talked about the elephant in the room : James' absence. And Kara's mother and Lucy's parents were determined to act as if nothing was wrong. The brunette for her part was looking out the window, letting her best friend do all the talk with her parents. When they finally arrived and before Lucy got called to register they all huggeg her so tightly and Kara was afraid to let her only best friend go.

“I don't know how i'm going to live without you here.”

Lucy smiled sadly at her and lightly shook her shoulders.

“Of course you're going to survive without me don't be so dramatic Danvers. You'll make new friends, plus you already have one you have Winn and that Sam chick from your Lacrosse team !”

“But Winn isn't like you ! And Sam barely even spends time with me.”

Maybe she was whining a little and yes maybe she was being a little bit dramatic but honestly the situtation sucked so Kara didn't really care how her voice sounded at that point.

“Look you're amazing you're going to be perfectly fine without me and when I'll get back you'll talk to me about the new friends you're going to make during the year. Maybe you'll even talk to me about a boyfriend.”

She winked and Kara blushed a little not daring to tell Lucy that she had no idea how far the idea of getting a boyfriend was from Kara's head.

Finally, Lucy's flight got called and after hugging her one last time. Her bets friend turned around and walked away. Kara heard the voice's of the girl's mother beside her.

“Do you think she'll look at us one last time ?”

_No_, Kara thought, _Lucy never does that_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the people who commented on my last chapter im working on my writing to make it better hope you'll enjoy this update

Kara had still one day to kill before going back to school. So she spent it the way she always did when she was a bit depressed : reading all the letters she wrote since she was 9. There was only one that she wrote before everything happened. Before her parents died and that the she had to move in with the Danvers.

And then two others had been written before Jeremiah passed. She started by the first one, she wrote it to Adam, a nice and cute boy she met one day during a summer camp her parents sent her to when she was 9. He was nice and had such a cute smile and she remembered thinking that she would love him forever but she actually kinda forgot about him as soon as school started again this year. However when she left the summer camp she remembered crying so hard and being so mad at her parent for bringing her home.  _If only I had known_ . Sometimes she just wished that she had just enjoyed as much as she could all those moments she had with them. 

She pulled out another letter. Her writing was already steaddier, smoother, she read the name : Winn. Kara bit down a laugh at seeing this name. She couldn't believe that she actually thought that she had some sort of romantic feelings for him at some point. It was more than, when she came to the Danvers, Winn was the only boy at school to not look at her like she was a weirdo or the poor orphan everyone made her out to be. He had been really nice to her. Not as nice as Lucy but still, he became her friend. And since everyone start talking about how the only boy who was nice to Kara obviously liked her and the other way around, she started believing people. But now reading this letter she realised that she really wasn't as much passionate in this one as she was with other. She knew that she actually never liked _liked_ Winn this way. People just made her mistake friendship love with actual romantic love.

When Kara saw the next letter to come, she drew out a long breath. _Mike_. Honestly she had no idea why she ever felt the need to write a letter about him in the first place. Scratch that, she knew exactly why she wrote a letter about him, she just didn't know why she never tore it apart and set It on fire. The answer would be that Kara was never like that. She was never revengeful or never felt the need to destroy everything that reminded her of something... someone who hurt her. Alex was the one to do this kind of stuff. Not Kara. Actually if Alex ever found out what Mike did to her, the way he treated her during their 2 months thing, she would probably destroy him. Kara didn't want that, she avoided Mike as much as she could in high school and she liked things better this way.

Her hand finally made her way towards the last letter she woud read this day. Not James', she already did it the night before. She grasped the only letter she never wanted anyone to find, to read, the only one she almost felt shameful about. About all these feelings she had that were _so_ strong at the time. She let her fingers run smoothly almost revenrently over the name she wrote two years ago. That person was one of the reasons – _the reason – _why she still didn't know if her “feelings” for James were actual feelings or just a envy for what she could have had. She finally pulled out the letter from the envelop with _Lena_ written in big calligraphic letters on the front and gently unfolded it. Even now, reading it felt almost too much. And Kara never wrote about anyone as much as she wrote about Lena. There were lines and lines of stories, sometimes poems and even – and Kara blushed at the sight of those – little doodles of the girl.

_She just could't be late to class during the first day of high school. Lucy had already left and went to her fisrt class and hastily showed Kara where she should be going but the high school was _so_ big and Kara was already lost and..._

“_Watch out !”_

_She collided with something... no someone, shorter than her, and seemingly softer than her who was on the verge on falling over. Instinctively, Kara reached out and grab the other person by the waist, keeping them from falling. Green eyes bore into her soul and for a few seconds Kara felt breathless._

“_Uhm... you can let me go you know I won't fall anymore”_

“_Oh.. erh.. gosh yes !” _

_Kara finally let go of the other girl's waist and felt her cheeks burning._

“_I'm really sorry I wasn't looking to wher ei was going because I'm late and I don't remember where my class is and it's my math class and I hate math and I barely even know anyone here except for my best friend but she's one year older than me so she isn't in my class and she just left me alone and-_

“_Hey hey it's okay don't worryno one was hurt !”_

_The other girl smiled kindly at her, she had a really nice smile, and kara surely needed to stop staring at her lips._

“_Yeah well... sorry for crashing into you... and also for rambling.”_

“_You really need to stop apologizing for everything, I told you it was fine.”_

_The brunette chuckled softly and finally checked her watch._

“_Fuck I'm gonna be late for class. I really need to go, see you around maybe... ?”_

_She seemed to be waiting for something and it took Kara a few seconds to understand._

“_Oh Kara, I'm Kara”_

“_Okay Kara I'm Lena -she smiled- By the way i'm pretty sure the math's classrooms are this way – she pointed towars a hallway behind Kara- I really need to go now bye !”_

_And with one last smile she was gone. And Kara stood there wondering what the hell had just happened to her. _

_Also she did arrive late to class but maybe she didn't feel as bad about it as she thought she would. _

After that day Lena always smiled at her when they went past each other in the hallway. And every time it made somehting flutter in Kara's stomach. See, Kara never believed in butterflies. That probably sounds surprising because she seems to be the most romantic girl ever, but she never actually believed in that, because _hey_ she had so many crush and deep feeling for boys but she never ever felt butterflies. However now that she got to see Lena smile everytime she saw the girl, maybe she started believing in them.

Kara was still reading the letter when she heard a knock on her door. She hastily put the letter back in the box and and hid it into her closet before opening her door to her sister. Alex smiled at her.

“You've been moping in there the whole day let's go out, I'm leaving tomorrow let's do something.”

It was not a question and so she grabbed her little sister arm and dragged her out of her bedroom.

“I haven't been _moping_.”

“You've always been such a bad liar

–

After Alex bought Kara not one but two ice creams she was feeling a little bit better about school starting again the next day. Well, that was before they run into the last person Kara wanted to see that day : Mike. _Why is this only happennig to me ?_ Of course Mike would be at the exact same mall Kara was the day before school started and of course she would find him checking out every girl that passed by him. She just decided to ignore and avoir any possible eye contact with him. That was before she heard a whistle -a fucking _whistle_\- at the exact moment her and her sister went by Mike and his group friends. She tried to ignore it and just keep waking but this could have happened only if Alex wasn't Alex.

“What did you just do ?”

Her sister had stopped walking and was looking straight at the group of teenage boys leaning against one of the shops' wall. One of the boys, probably the one who whistled, was holding his ribs as if someone just elbowed him hard there. Yet, Mike was the one to reply.

“He didn't realise who he was doing that to, I'm sorry Alex, it won't happen again”

But Alex took a few steps closer to him and just raised her hand, as if to stop Mike from talking more and she spoke slowly and in a low voice, but this was even more scarry that if she had been screaming.

“Listen to me, your little pet doing this to me, my sister or any other girl, any other person would not fucking be appropriate. I've never liked you or your little gang of fuckboys and I swear that if my sister had not date you I probbaly would have punched you a couple of times for the things I heard coming out of your mouth. So you and your boys are just gonna leave this mall and leave the girls, the women and everyone here alone. Is that clear ? In two years I'll be a cop and I'll be dealing with way worse than you shitheads so I swear, you better listen to what I just said.”

Kara could see Mike gulped from where she was standing trying not to laugh. She watched them all rise up from the wall, slowly, as if they wanted to run but were too scared that Alex would kill them if they tried. Those boys weren't brave or anything, they just liked to mess with everyone because they thought that having some kind of popularity for being jocks gave them the right to whatever they wanted. But everyone in Midvale knew Alex, and everyone was also kinda scared of her, even a bunch of 17 years old dude. So they just walked away, the way she asked them to do. Kara only heard Mike whisper “Hey Kara” as he passed by her but, as always, she ignored him.

Alex took a deep breath and finally faced Kara again when the boys had left. Then Kara couldn't take it anymore and just bursted out laughing, trying to breath she imitated her sister's voice.

“_In two years I'll be a cops_, I can't believe you said that, I can't believe you called them fuckboys.”

She lietraly had tears in her eyes from laughing too much and after a few seconds she realised that Alex was laughing too. It took them some time but finally they managed to calm down and looked at each other. Kara finally spoke.

“I really miss you when you're not at home you know ?”

Alex came closer and took her in her arms before kissing her temple.

“I know Kara, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it !  
see you at chapter 3 (currently working on it)
> 
> ps : im looking for someone that could beta read my chapters because i don't have the time to do it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way more time than i thought it would to update but don't worry i havent given up on this work !   
i just had a lot of exams and i wanted to start writing longer chapters so i hope i'm not going to disappoint  
i apoligize if there are any ig mistakes i forgot to fix im still working on improving my english (and my native language) writing !
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this

“_Ils parlent tous comme des animaux de toutes les chattes ça parle mal 2018 j'sais pas c'qu'il t'faut mais je suis plus qu'un animal, on d-_”

Kara turned off her alarm clock before the ringtone started waking up everyone else in the house. Eliza had already left for her night shift at the hospital but Alex was still sleeping since she would only go back to college the day after. Kara wondered why she thought that putting a french song as her the rington of her alarm would help her get better grades in french, it never did. But she still liked the song.

She took a huge breakfast, more than she should to be honest. People always told her that she ate a lot, and also wondered how she fit all of the food in her body. She always said that she just had a good metabolism and that she did a lot of sport, just like her cousin, just like all of her biological family had actually. But honestly she did not like to talk that much about her biological family so often the conversations about her weight would be cut short at this point.

After getting dressed she got outside where the old car that had been Alex's first was waiting for her. The drive to school felt like a blur, she could not stop thinking about how her fist year without Lucy would be. It wwas already weird that Lucy wasn't the one driving her to school. She manages to not run over a single student as she was driving around the parking lot. She managed to find Winn right away after she passed the dooors of the main hall. Or maybe it is better to say that he found her, pratically tackled her as he ran into her, enwrapping her in a bear hug. Kara smiled as she hugged him back, realising that maybe she was not that alone at school, she duddenly felt better.

At least until she finally let go of Winn and raised her eyes to look at the other students. That's when she caught a glimse of black hair and green eyes. Green eyes that where looking right back at her. And so she smiled, and Lena smiled back, nodding her head. But then, as quicky as the moment started, it ended when Veronica Sinclair stepped up in front of Lena, her back facing Kara. Kara turned her head when she saw Lena lean up to kiss Veronica. She didn't like to see them together. She believed that Lena deserved better than this, everyone knew that Veronica treated her like shit and that she just dated her because of Lena's name and popularity. But Kara guessed that popularity often attracted popularity so maybe Lena and Veronica had found each other well.

–

The day went on quickly and smoothly, except when Lena came up to Kara in the hallway. Kara was talking to Winn when she felt someone softly touching her arm, trying to get her attention. Kara turned around to face her and realised that Lena was way closer than what she expected. Both blushed and Lena took a step back.

“Since we are both taking biology, I wondered if you'd like to be my partner... I mean unless you already have one, or maybe you don't want to be my partner which would be totally understandable, but also I have the best grades out of everyone in the class so honestly you would gain at it- I mean I'm not saying that your grades aren't good enough because they obviously are-”

“Wait you know my grades ?”

Lena seemed shocked that Kara had cut off her rambling, then she looked relieved, exhaled and smiled.

“Of course I do ! You're like... the third best student in our class. After Winn, and me.”

“Well actually I was thinking about taking Winn as my p-”

Winn elbowed her violently in her ribs and smiled at Lena.

“Of course Kara wants to be your biology partner right Kara ? I already found mine anyway.”

Kara looked confused for a moment and so did Lena. Then Lena looked like she was starting to understand what was happening, she looked down on her jointed hands.

“Kara if you don't want to it's totally fine I can ask someone else.”

“No !” Kara almost shouted and then tried to calm herself

“I mean I would love to be your biology partner. Really.”

Lena observed her and seemed to believe that Kara was telling the truth. So she smiled and opened her mouth to thank Kara when another voice rose from behind her.

“Lena I've been looking for you where have you been ?”

It was Veronica Sinclair. _Of course_ it had to be Veronica Sinclair. Lena turned around to look at her girlfriend and plastered the best smile she could manage on her face.

“Veronica darling I was just talking to Kara here to-”

“Kara ? As in Kara Danvers ?”

Kara rose her hand.

“Hey yes I'm right here, she just asked me to be her biology partner.”

As the words left her mouth she knew that this was not the right thing to say. Because Veronica narrowed her eyes at both Lena and her. But before could say something Lena talked and managed to save her from a really awkward situation Kara would have only made worse if she had said anything more.

“But we're finished talking right Kara ? Come on darling you said you were looking for me let's go.”

She grabbed Veronica's hand and tried to pull her away. But the girl didn't move. Instead, she took one step closer to Kara, who took a step back, because honestly Veronica was a little scary – well _really_ scary – when she was mad and Kara didn't like to get into fight, or into trouble, she didn't like to get into anything bad really. She just wanted to get through her last year of high school without any trouble, things were already too complicated.

“Kara I hope you won't forget that Lena and I are together, right ?”

“Veronica you're embarassing me can we just leave please ?”

Lena looked like she was about to just drag Veronica through the hallway. But Veronica kept on ignoring her, her eyes did not leave Kara's face, while Kara was too scared to even try to talk back to Veronica. She knew that at this school Veronica had some kind of power, she could pull a few trings, post a little something on instagram or twitter and your social life would be over. It wasn't like Kara's social life was incredible anyway, but people actually seemed to quite like her so she didn't want any of them to hate her all of the sudden. Thankfully, Winn stepped in and with a hand on her shoulder, he made Veronica take a step back.

“I think that Kara knows that fact really well, as well as everyone in this high school since you can't seem to be able to stop posting all day everyday about you and her. They were just talking about class now leave my friend alone please.”

Veronica looked like she wanted to argue a little bit more but Lena, throwing Winn a thankful look, tugged on her girlfriend's hand one last time and finally managed to make her move. Lena just gave Kara one last look that seemed to say “I'm so, _so_, sorry” before she disappeared into the crowd.

Kara let her head fall against the lockers behind her.

“Thank you Winn I don't know what I would have done without you.”

“You probably would have kept staring at her like she was about to kill you, which is something that she would probably do if she could honestly.”

She let out a laugh that lacked sincerity as he leaned on the lockers, next to her, and she turned her head to look at him.

“Okay but seriously though, thank you. You know what she's capable of, = I don't know how you always get the balls to talk back to her.”

“Well you know since both of our parents still believe that we are the best of friends since childhood she knows that if she does anything to make my life a nightmare, her parents will obviously hear about it, and my parents are the only real friends they have in this entire city.”

“Except for the Luthors.”

“Kara _please_ we all know that the Sinclair and the Luthor only act like they love each other because their daughters dating is good for their business, or at least it does not make them look like heartless monsters.”

“How can your parents be friend with these people I don't understand.”

“Well Veronica and I actually were friends when we were children and it's when my parents met her parents that hers realised that the people outside their circle weren't all that bad, even though they're not rich.”

“That's some shocking news.”

“I know right.”

They both smiled.

-

When Kara got the lunchroom, she saw that Winn had texted her.

winn : eating outside with a friend today wanna join ?

kara : a “friend” ;)))))))))))))))))))

kara : no i'm fine enjoy your date i don't wanna thirdwheel

winn : okay understandable

The only problem was that now Kara was alone to eat her lunch, and after what happened with Veronica in the hallway today she didn't want to take the risk to come across her and Lena again. So she thought about the options she had : the library ? No she would get kicked out. The bathroom ? She wasn't that desperate. Finally she set up for the bleachers of the school trackfield.

She sat there and started eating her lunch when she saw someine in the corner of her eyes sit next to her.

“James ?”

“Hi Kara.”

“Hi.”

They hadn't been talking to each other since the last time they saw Lucy at the Danvers'. He didn't say anything so she looked down, not knowing what to do, so she opted for eating her food in silence. But finally James decided to break the awkward silence that was starting to build between them.

“Did you know ?”

“About what ?”

He tilted his head towards her.

“Kara you know what I'm talking about.”

Kara took a deep breath. Of course she knew what he was talking about. He wanted to know if Lucy had told Kara that she was going to break up with James. He wanted to know if Kara knew about the fact that her best friend was about to break his heart. She finally opened her mouth, not daring to look at him in the eyes, so instead she focused on the field in front of them.

“I- I did.”

He opened his mouth but she didn't give him the time to say anything before clarifying.

“I mean... I knew right before she did it. When we were alone in my room. That's when she told me. But honestly James I don't think that if I had known earlier it would have changed a thing. This was Lucy's decision, I had nothing to say.”

“Am I still your friend though ?”

She frowned and grabbed his hand, finally looking at him.

“Of course you are James ! You always were even before you and Lucy started dating and this is not going to change ! You know that I would never let you down. Also Lucy would never ask me to choose between the two of you.” She stopped, out of breath. “James you know I love you both.”

_Maybe at some point I loved you in a different way that I loved her_, she thought, but didn't tell him that.

He looked down on their linked hands and then met Kara's eyes again. He smiled.

“Thank you, Kara.”

“You're welcome and now that Lucy is gone who would actually put up with the way I eat.”

With that she put way more food than what she could actually fit in her mouth.

“The way you eat is indeed really gross but I guess I can bear it.”

“I was not expecting anything less.” Kara tried to say, half of the words muffled by the food in her mouth.

They both laughed and James patted Kara on the back when she started choking on a piece of carrot.

–

When the bell rang. Kara tried to get out of class and out of the school as quickly as possible. She certainly did not want to come across Veronica and Lena again. The talk they had this morning was enough for the rest of the school year. She climbed into her car and at the exact moment she started to reverse she looked into the rear-view mirror and saw a flash or black hair and a head turning to look at her, Lena's head. She stopped right before the back of the car touched the girl and climbed off of it.

“Oh my god Lena I'm so sorry.”

Kara was already seeing herself being sued by the Luthor family for attempted murder, she saw herself in court, losing and then going to jail for 45 years and Lena would probably hate her forever and because Kara would be in jail she would never manage to explain what happened - “what happened” being that Kara was the worst driver that the earth had ever known, seriously it seemed like she just came from a different planet sometimes. She realised that she was literaly saying all of this out loud and that Lena had been staring at her open-mouthed for the past 30 seconds.

“ - and I really don't wanna go to jail and-”

“Kara I'm not mad.”

“What am I going to tell my par- wait what did you say ?”

“I said I'm not mad”, she smiled, “I know you didn't do this on purpose, also you barely even touched me, everything's fine.”

Kara took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Lena was nice, of course she wouldn't sue her, and it's not like Kara wanted to run over Lena anyway, she didn't want to run over anyone, especially pretty girls like Lena.

“You think I'm pretty ?”

“Shit wait no- yes ? Did I say that out loud ? Please just act like I haven't said anything since I got off of my car.”

Lena laughed – _she has such a pretty laugh_, Kara thought, but she needed to start thinking straight.

“It literally looks like you're the one who almost got run over Kara, I told you it's not a big deal, I'm _fine_.”

“Are you sure you are ? I'm really sorry it's the first time I'm driving this car alone and- and that's it.”

She had almost started to rant about how shitty her day had been. But Lena probably didn't want to hear that, especially knowing that her girlfriend was one of the reason why Kara had a bad day. Instead Kara smiled.

“Honestly, I'm just a terrible driver I still don't know how I manage to get my driving licence, and I was distracted.”

Lena laughed.

“Like I said, I'm fine... and I'm not gonna tell anyone about it. Don't worry my family won't know that you almost killed me. You're too pretty to go to jail anyway.”

Kara opened, then closed her mouth, then opened it again.

“I- I--”

“Well I really have to go now. Bye Kara try to not kill anyone else on your way home.”

And with that, she disappeared, Kara didn't even get the chance to tell her good bye, or to ask her why would she think that Kara of all people would be to pretty to go to jail. _She thinks I'm pretty ?_ _Why would she think that, why would she _say_ that ?_ Kara would have probably spent the next 15 minutes wondering about what the hell had just happened but she was in the middle of the path and a car starting honking while his driver was asking for Kara to move. So she climbed in her car again, and after checking – this time – that nobody was coming she finally managed to reverse and went home thinking about moment she had just lived.

–

Kara was in her room when she received Winn's first text.

winn : Kara

winn : Kara idk if you're taking a nap but wake the f up

winn ; KARA

kara : omg what

winn : lena and veronica broke up

kara : ???

kara : how do you know ?

kara : ????

winn : her mom was just on the phone with mine I only listened to a bit of their convo but apparently veronica got mad at lena and broke up with her after school

kara : do you know why

winn : no my mom asked me to get out of the room before the convo moved to the juicy parts

Kara didn't reply and put her phone down. When did it happen ? Was it before of after Lena and Kara talked to each other in the parking lot ? Was it because of Kara ? Probably not, it's not like Kara was even a real threat to Veronica anyway. _Is Lena okay ?_ Kara picked up her phone again and found Lena's name in her contact list, she had given her her number about a year ago when they had homeworks to do together. She started wondering if texting Lena about what she just learnt was a good idea or not, she even started typing a text.

kara : hey ! i just heard about what happened with veronica, i'm sorry about that, I hope you're doing okay

She deleted the text before actually thinking about sending it, why would she send Lena that ? Kara probably wasn't supposed to know about the fact that Lena and Veronica broke up. Sending this text would have probably put Winn in trouble. Sure, by tomorrow everyone would probably know about what happened between them. _Veronica has probably made a tweet or an instagram post about it anyway_, and with this thought Kara opened the instagram app on her phone and typed out Veronica's username in the search bar. She realised that she had deleted every single post about her and Lena, that her bio didn't have “L <3” (that made Kara gag everytime she saw it) written in it anymore. Kara clicked on the purple circle around Veronica's profile pic, watching her instagram story of the day. There was only a black picture with “it”s over” written over it.

“What a dramatic bitch”, Kara said out loud.

“Wow I didn't know that my little sister could swear like that, careful with that mouth.”

Kara turned her head and realised that her sister had entered her room without Kara noticing. She blushed sheepishly and ducked her head.

“I swear sometimes okay ?”

“What happened anyway for you to say the b word ?”

“Nothing, it's none of your business.”

Alex actually looked taken aback by the way her sister talked to her, she never did that before, never with this tone anyway.

“Kara are you okay ?”

“Yes I'm fine, I just had a realy long day okay ?”

Alex just stared at her while Kara looked down.

“Okay I'm just gonna go now I went to tell you that we were about to eat dinner, you know, for the last time before I leave for college again ?”

She was always halfway to the door when she heard the voice of her sister.

“Alex wait, I'm sorry okay ? I'm just... I don't know... confused okay ? I just had my first day of high school without Lucy and stuff happened and now I just took it out on you and I feel bad and-”

Alex heard the crack in her sister's voice and almost ran back to her to wrap her arms around Kara.

“Hey hey it's okay, I'm not mad.”

Kara had buried her face in her sister neck, sobbing.

“Do you want to talk about what happened today ?”

“I don't think so.”

Kara's voice was muffled by the neck of her sister.

“Okay there's no problem with that, but you know that if you need me I'm here okay ?”

Kara nodded and held her sister tighter.

“Just keep hugging me for now.”

“Okay I can do that.”

–

The next day went in a blur, Kara kept thinking about the last morning she had with her sister.

_She woke up with her eyes puffy from crying herself to sleep, because she did cry again after dinner when she finally got to bed. Maybe one of the reasons why she cried again was because Lena had deleted most of her social media. Kara felt guilty, maybe she had nothing to do with their break up but she couldn't stop her thoughts about how jelous Veronica looked when Lena and Kara talked to each other this day. _

_When she remembered everything the morning after and also remembered that her sister was supposed to leave that day, she just wanted to bury her face in her pillow and scream, then spend the whole day crying and watching Netflix while eating way too much. But she actually had to go to school and meet everyone's face that day, especially Lena's face... they were supposed to be science partners, how would Kara manage to do that. _

(What she didn't know then was that Lena wouldn't go to school that day)

_Her sister and her mother were already downstairs, looking at her with worry in their eyes. _

“_Guys I'm fine”, Kara smiled, she was really good at smiling even when things were _not_ fine._

_Alex didn't seem to buy it, neither did Eliza. But they didn't say anything and they all ate breakfast in silence. Ever since Alex started going to college the last mornings with her always had this weird atmosphere, as if everyone was waiting for who would be the first one to start crying. Most of the time it was Kara, then Eliza would follow and even if Alex would kill Kara if she told anyone, she often shed a tear or two herself. _

_When it was finally time for Alex to go. Kara started crying, then Eliza started crying too and Alex was trying really hard to not cry herself._

“_I'm only off for a few months I'll be back before you notice I'm gone, also we can call, text and facetime each other !”_

_But they all knew that it wasn't the same, that ever since Jeremiah died everytime one of them had to leave for more than a couple of days, it was hard. Really hard. Jeremiah's death had brought all of them closer than they already were, making the separation way harder than it used to be._

_They also knew that everytime Alex left, they were getting closer to the day when Alex coming back to Midvale wouldn't be coming back home. That one day Alex would have her own home, that one day she wouldn't be coming to Midvale as much as she was now. They were getting closer to the day Kara would have to leave too. _

_But none of them said that because it would only make the truth seem more real. _

And Kara hadn't stopped thinking about this, like she always did when Alex left, but this time Lucy hadn't been around to cheer her up during the day. Winn sure tried, but he didn't undertsand, not like Lucy did since she went through the same thing with her sister. Also the fact that Lena didn't show up to school that day did not make Kara feel better. Veronica had not stopped glaring at her the whole day and Kara was starting to worry that she might actually want to kill her.

_I wonder how she would do it... she'd probably hire someone to do the dirty job for her anyway she's too rich to do that herself. _

And Kara went to bed without glacing at the hidden spot where the box full of letters was.

–

After two other days of not showing up without any explanation - leaving the entire school wondering if she would ever come back - Lena was there, in the middle of the hall looking like she was searching for someone. Everyone threw a glance at her, wondering what happened to her these last two days, if Veronica broke her heart to the point that she hadn't been able to come to school.

Kara was getting out of her car when the bell rang. She was late to class so she was walking fast. When she passed the main entrance it was empty, everyone had gotten to class already.

It wasn't until the afternoon when she was at her lacrosse practice that her totally normal day took a turn she was not expecting. She was running around the feel, warming up before her teammates showed up. She heard a voice before seeing who had crossed the field to come talk to her.

“Kara.”

Kara stopped running and turned around to see Lena's standing on the track.

“Lena ? What are you doing here are you oka-”

Her voice cracked before she managed to finish her sentence, her eyes falling to the letter in Lena's hands.

“Oh no, no, no, _no_.”

This could _not_ be what she was thinking it was. _Please tell me it's not_\- But Lena came to her and raising the letter to read it better she started talking again. Kara felt like she coul'nt breath and it wasn't because of the running.

“Listen Kara, I'm really flattered that you think that my eyes (she squinted to read it better) _are like a forest you'd like to get lost in_, but Veronica and I just broke up and I'm not over her yet and-”

Kara fainted. Like right on the spot, she fainted, full on passed out.

When she opened her eyes about ten seconds later she saw green eyes staring back at her, Lena had crouched down and looked really worried, her hand hovering over Kara's head, not daring to touch.

“Oh my god Kara are you okay ? I'm so sorry I didn't think that my answer would do that, or maybe it's because you were running do you need me to call the nurse ? I can-”

“Lena, I'm fine I promise I just-”

“Because if you hit your head it might be bad oh my god I can't believe I did that to you it's just that after receiving your letter this morning I-”

Lena was still talking when Kara noticed James coming. He was so tall that she could recognise him even before he had to time to cross the field. He noticed her and started making his way towards her, a letter in his hand. Then she saw Mike follwing right after him, a letter in his hand too it looked like he was slightly smirking, walking nochalantly while James looked so serious, and conflicted. Lena was still talking and Kara could see James coming closer and closer, and so was Mike, they had both started crossing the field. She panicked.

“- so I'm really sorry Kara, I think you're an amazing girl but right now I'm really not ready to-”

Kara grabbed Lena by the front of her shirt and crashed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the juicy moments are finally coming
> 
> hope you enjoyed that as much as i loved writing it  
i was sooo excited to finally come to this part and post it
> 
> see you (i hope) soon for the next update, im already working on it
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it feels like havent updated in forever but i really wanted to get this one right before publishing it, i hope you'll love it as much as i do (even though i'm not 100% confident about how i wrote some scenes but here we are)  
i wanted to thank the people who commented last time it truly made my day and put the biggest smile on my face when i was reading them in history class haha   
enjoy !

Lena, who had fell on top of Kara, was too shocked to even react, and before she even had the time to push Kara away, the girl let her go.

Both James and Mike had stopped dead in their tracks. They stood still for about ten seconds, ten seconds that seemed to last forever to Kara, whom Lena was still looking at in shock, not even thinking about moving.

Then James turned around and started walking away, hitting Mike's shoulder as he did, not noticing that he _also_ had a letter in his hand. That movement seemed to wake Mike up from the coma the events he just witnessed had put him in. And he finally left the field too.

Kara turned her eyes back to Lena's. When she realised what she had just done she started pushing Lena off of her, trying to not seem too rude in the process. Kara got on her feet and brought Lena up with her.

“Oh my god oh my god Lena I'm so sorry I so didn't mean to do that I'm-”

“You didn't mean to kiss me ?”

“No ! Well _yes_ but _no _I just panicked because James and Mike were coming and I certainly don't have the time – and am not in the right mind space – to deal with them right now.”

Lena stared at Kara, not understanding a single thing the girl was telling her she raised both of her hands in the air, causing Kara to stop talking.

“Please Kara, slow down, take a deep breath, and explain to me what happened.”

Kara bit her lip and looked away. She never talked to anyone about these letters before, she never thought she would have to do so. She needed to find the right words to not sound like a creep who overobsessed about people to the point where she'd write them love letters as if they would ever write her back.

“I wrote letters.”

Looking down at the now crumpled letter still on the ground Lena nodded.

“That I can see.”

“I mean that, I wrote five letters. To five different people.”

“And you never thought that it was pretty weird to send five love letters fo five different person ?”

The fact that Lena was not freaking out or running away actually reassured Kara. She was expecting laughters, embarassment, maybe even a restricting order, but not questions about it. And those questions seemed quite honest as if Lena genuinely wanted to understand the situation Kara was in.

“The fact is that I never meant to send them.” She stayed silent for a moment. “I wrote these letters over the years you know ? Like I wrote some of these when I was still a child, or when I was actually dating the person.”

She felt tears threatening to fall when she talked about that, she really did not want to think about this one, she should have just burnt the whole thing anyway. But Lena stayed silent, either she didn't notice or ignored the tears in Kara's eyes – but Kara was thankful anyway, she didn't need anyone pity right now she just needed to explain what happened.

“I wrote these five letters to the five people I've ever had... romantic feelings for.”

“You mean a crush ?”

“Well yeah you could call it that but you're killing the whole vibe here.”

They both smiled at each other and for a second Kara forgot what she was trying to say. She shook her head.

“Anyway, someone sent the letters, not me, I was just keeping them in a box in my room. I never wrote those letters for anyone but me to read them you know ? It's just that sometimes... my feelings for someone are just too much and I need to write them all down, if I don't do that I feel like I can explode because of how much I feel for someone. I feel like if I put down on the paper how I feel, maybe after that it'll be easier to deal with those feelings, that I'll understand them better.”

“And does it work ?”

Lena was staring at the distance, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

“Sometimes.”

_Not in the case of my feelings for you if that's what you're actually asking_.

The rest of the girls from the Lacrosse team had started to come on the field, Kara grabbed Lena's hand and led her to a table hidden by the shadows of the trees surrounding it. She was probably going to miss practice but this whole situation felt way more important.

“I'm sorry for what I did earlier I swear I'm all about consent and I would never do that but I really needed to get Mike and James off of my back and you were there and I just panicked.”

“Kara I told you I'm not mad and also it's not like kissing you is the worst thing that could happen to me, I mean-”

Lena stopped after realising what she had just said, she blushed, Kara blushed too. And Lena started speaking again.

“Anyway, I get what you did that, sometimes when I come across Ver- my ex in the hallways I just wish I could be holding or kissing someone else and rub that into her face.”

Kara just stared at her, acting like she did not notice how Lena avoided saying Veronica's name. She did not speak, sensing that Lena had not finished talking yet. Lena seemed lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds, staring at the girls who had started running on the track. She slowly tuned her eyes back to Kara and took a moment to _look_ at her. Her eyes seemed to be reading everything in Kara's mind. She finally spoke :

“You know... what you did might have been a good idea actually.”

Kara frowned.

“What do you mean ?”

“Do you really need to get away from these boys ? I would not blame you honestly, Mike is the biggest douchebag I've ever met – and my brother is Lex Luthor – and James seems nice but well – _boring_.”

“He's _not_ boring I mean he is...” Kara didn't know what to add, she never really thought about James like that, he was nice, and handsome, and funny... sometimes “... he's not boring.”

Lena did not believe her, it was written all over her face.

“Okay sure but do you want him to believe that you still have feeling for him ? I mean, maybe you do and-”

“NO” Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that... I don't have feelings for him anymore... I mean at _least_ I think I don't ? Also he is my best friend's ex and they broke up not even a month ago and he probably still has feelings for her.”

“What about Mike ?”

All of the sudden Kara felt nauseous.

“I don't want him near me.”

Lena didn't ask for an explanation and Kara didn't give her one.

“Okay so great, then I think my idea might be interesting.” Lena said.

“What is it ?”

“You want these boys to leave you alone, I want to hurt Veronica as much as she hurt me and also maybe this might change her mind about what she did to us...”

“Lena just say it already.”

“I think we should fake date.”

She said it as if it were nothing, as if Kara would be the type of person to do that. Kara was already readying herself to say no. She had to say no. Kara was pretty sure that it was a terrible idea and that it would probably cause more trouble than solve any of her current problems. Then she thought about James' faces when he was coming to the field, and about the smile at the corner of Mike's lips.... Maybe... maybe it wouldn't _solve_ her problems but it might give her more time to find a way to get out of the mess these letters just put her into.

“Okay.”

“_Okay_ ?”

“Yes _okay_ I think it might not be the most horrible idea after all.”

“I don't know if I should be offended by that.”

Kara ignored her.

“I think you're right maybe it'll allow me, at least for a while, to think about what happened and think about a way to solve all of this. Also dating you might show them that I don't believe any of the things I wrote in these letters... not anymore. And no one would actually come and annoy me if I'm dating Lena-freaking-Luthor.”

“I think that your idea of my reputation might be a little bit excessive.”

Kara stared blankly at her and Lena looked away. She sighed.

“Okay maybe not. But I have to warn you though that Veronica isn't afraid of me, or my name.”

“And do I look like I'm scared of Veronica ?” They looked at each other. “Okay maybe I'm a little bit scared but it's not like she could actually hurt me or anything.”

Lena looked kind of uncomfortable but finally said probably softer than she intended to.

“I wouldn't let her hurt you.”

Kara's expression softened. And they both stared at each other in silence for a couple more seconds, neither of them daring to break the atmosphere that had just been created by Lena's words.

Kara cleared her throat.

“Okay. Then I'm in. Maybe it'll be fun I never fake dated anyone before.”

Lena smiled at that.

–

Lena didn't take much time to leave after that because she needed to go to class. Kara did manage to do half of her lacrosse practice but her coach actually made her do twice as more laps as usual to punish her for being late. Kara didn't mind though, running allowed to let her think about what had just happened.

After practice and after taking a quick shower she went back to her car, ready to finally go home and try to forget about this crazy day so that she might be able to do some homework. Maybe before thinking that the should have remebered that she had only confronted three out of the five people she sent the letters to.

Winn was standing right next to her car. His letter in his hand.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose when she saw him, already preparing herself to explain why the _hell_ she would send a love letter to her best friend, who also happened to be gay. She was about to tell him what happened but he didn't give her the time do so.

“Winn I can exp-”

“What the hell Kara ? I thought that we were friends as in a platonic relationship as in a_ I'm gay and you know it_ as in : what was going though your head when you decided to send me an entire love letter ?”

The only time he talked this fast to her was when he came out to her and Lucy when they were eating lunch together 3 years ago and he just looked at her and said_ ithinkimightbegay_ and Kara almost thought that he was choking on a piece of bread before Lucy got him to calm down and say the words slower. Kara knew that it was a sign that he was really nervous about having this conversation, and that he had probably been preparing what he had just said during the last hours. Maybe ever since he received the letter.

“Winn please calm down and listen to me. I. Am not. In love with you.”

He raised the letter he had in his hand up to Kara's eyes.

“Well that's not what you're saying here and don't say you didn't wirte these Kara I know your handwriting and I also know that you love these cheesy af movie quotes and moments and this letter is FULL of it.”

“Okay so first of all- .” Kara took the letter away from his hand and he let out a surprised _Hey !_ “- these aren't “chessy af movie quotes” as you said but things I found and wrote myself okay ? And second of all, I'm sorry you received this but it was never meant to be sent. Also, yes this is my handwriting but I literally wrote that years ago can't you see it ? I mean, this was obviously written by a twelve years old.”

“Okay I didn't dare to say that because I honestly wouldn't be surprised that you still write like a twelve years old.”

She hit his arms lightly.

“Shut up.”

He smiled and then remembered that he was supposed to be serious.

“Kara, explain to me why I received a love letter you wrote years ago about me.”

Kara looked away, trying to find a way to explain this without sounding crazy or desperate. Lena didn't seem to judge her when she explained the stories of the letter, but she also didn't act as crazy as Winn did when she received hers. She finally decided to be 100% honest and tell him everything that happened, explaining the story of the letters – purposely avoiding to say some names - and how she realised today that everything had been sent to everyone by someone who was certainly not her. Winn bowed his head and stayed silent for a moment, thinking, then he frowned and looked at Kara again.

“Who is the person of the fifth letter ?”

“_What ?_”

“You heard me. Who was the fifth letter for ?”

“How is that relevant to the story ?”

“I mean you explained my letter, you talked about that _Alan_-”

“_-Adam._”

“Whatever, that _Adam_ dude from summer camp, about your “ex” whom I guess is Mike and I'm pretty sure that this impossible love you talked about because he was taken by someone you cared about is James am I right ?”

Kara was taken aback by that. Of course she knew that Winn would want to know the other people involved in the story of the letters but she at least needed a little bit more time to prepare and explain. Especially to explain _Lena._

“I mean, yes, yes it was them.”

“Okay then who is the fifth person ? I now know four out of five people so why not go all the way in and tell me who is it.”

“I-I can't.”

“Why ? Is it that embarassing ? Oh my god is it a teacher ? Or that weird kid who collect every single hair he loses to make a wig out of it in case he ever needs one ?”

“_What_ ? _Who_ ?”

“Or maybe it's someone I know like someone close to us, wait let me think is it that William dude ? Because if it is I have to tell you that that boy looks boring as fuck. Wait no is it Brainy ? The short dude who once tried to hack every computer at school ? I don't remember his real name but I'm pretty sure he is currenty dating Nia Nal so-”

“WINN”

He stopped and actually looked surprised that she raised her voice at him.

“It's not- I'm.. God.” She suddenly felt the need to cry and Winn put his hand on her shoulder.

“I'm _kind of_ joking Kara if you don't want to tell me I won't ask... again.”

But Kara shooked her head.

“No I think I need to talk about it with someone who isn't... who isn't... her.”

She avoided his eyes and bowed her head, looking at her shoes waiting for the shock, the “a girl ?”, the “are you gay?” or even laughter, she kind of expected everything, but not :

“Who is she ?”

Kara raised her head to look at him.

“What ? You're not surprised that it's a girl ?”

“Kara do you know who you're even talking to ? As if _I_ of all people wouldn't notice that you're into girls. I mean before this whole letter situation I actually believed that you were a lesbian.”

“A lesbi-what ? I dated Mike !”

“I never really bought it to be honest.” Kara opened her mouth but he raised a finger to silence her “who is it Kara ?”

“I-... It's Lena.”

“Lena.”

“Lena, as in The Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Winn started laughing, like truly laughing, he literally had tears running down his face because of how much he was laughing. Kara looked at him in shock, not knowing what to do before finally asking.

“Winn ! Winn ? Winn ! Please stop why are you laughing ?”

He wiped his tears with his sleeve and smiled at Kara.

“I mean... Of ALL people you had to choose Lena Luthor.”

“It's not like I actually _chose_ anything you know. I mean you should know that since you're gay and all.”

“Come on you know what I mean. But... I agree that you two have great chemistry but god if Veronica knew about that she would destroy you. She already hated you but if she knew that she'd want you dead.” He saw Kara's face turning pale. “Wait no that's not what I meant ! You don't have to worry about Veronica it's not like she's ever going to know about that I don't think Lena would have ever taken the risk of telling her about the letter, and now that they have broken up I'm pretty sure she won't ever talk to her again, right ?” Kara stayed silent. “Right Kara ?” She started avoiding his eyes he suddenly looked quite worried. “Kara please tell me you didn't do anything that could put you in more trouble than you already are.”

“I mean... I spoke to Lena.”

“And ?”

Kara explained everything from the kissing Lena in front of James and Mike to the fake dating pact. With every word Winn's eyes grew wider and wider and at the end of the whole story he had a his hand over his mouth and was looking painfully at Kara. He rubbed his forehead while closing his eyes, taking deep calming breaths.

“That is... the stupidiest plan I've ever heard.”

“What so you would have thought of something better ?”

“I mean... Yes ? Talk to people ? Communicate ?”

“Of course i'm going to do that !” Kara threw her arms in the air. “I just need more time and Lena is offering me some.”

“Or she is literally throwing you under the bus ! A bus that Veronica is driving. Knowing that you have-”

“Had”

Winn didn't look convinced.

“- that you _had_ a crush on Lena is one thing but you dating her ? Kara we are talking about her ex of two years here, she probably broke up with her to challenge her or something.”

“Well it works since Lena wants revenge.”

“Kara she's going to make her jealous.”

“Well that's what Lena wants I don't see what's so bad about this Veronica kind of deserves this for all the shit she put Lena and me through.”

“Kara you could get hurt in this, and I don't just mean physically - although I'm not entirely sure of what Veronica is capable of – but also emotionally. I'm not sure that acting in love with one of your crushes-”

“-_ex_ crushex”

“-oh cut the crap Kara I'm not that stupid you would never accept something like that with someone you're not attracted to.”

Kara didn't answer. Winn put his hand on her arm.

“Kara I'm just worried about you I'm not judging you or anything.”

“I know Winn.”

“Just please... be careful.”

“I will, Winn, don't worry about me I'm a big girl.”

She hugged him and when she pulled away she smiled at him.

“Everything is going to be fine, also Lena told me wouldn't let Veronica hurt me or anything, and you're still my friend, she knows she can't do anything to me as long as you're with me.”

“You know I can't keep you safe from being sad or emotionally hurt, and neither can Lena.”

_I wouldn't be sure of that_.

“I know, Winn, I told you not to worry, it's gonna be okay it's not that big of a deal and it'll probably last a few weeks. Just enough to let me figure out what I'm going to say to James and how I'm going to make Mike forget about this stupid letter. Now please let me go into my car and drive home, I had a rough day.”

He took one of her hands and squeezed it before letting it go.

“Yeah. Go get some rest you look like you need it.”

–

It took Kara one more hour to finally get home. Her car broke down on the way and she was actually starting to wonder what she did for karma to hit her this bad. She ended up calling Eliza on the verge of tears asking her to come get her. When they arrived Eliza stopped in front of the house and cut the engine and looked at Kara.

“Everything's okay honey ?”

Kara put on a smile on her face and looked over at her.

“Of course I am why wouldn't I be ?”

“I mean, you sounded like you were feeling pretty bad when you called me. Kara you know that that car is old, it wasn't your fault and I don't mind coming to pick you up.”

Eliza raised her hand to put a loose strand of hair behind Kara's ear. Kara grabbed her hand as she was putting it down and squeezed it.

“Thanks for worrying but I'm fine.”

Eliza had this one crinkle between her brows that she always had when she worried about her daughters – everyone always told Kara that she had it too and that it was why many people thought that she was Eliza's daughter – but she seems to decide to better than ask Kara about it, she waited two more second staring at Kara and decided that if she wanted to talk about it she would do it herself.

“Okay then let's go don't you have homeworks to do ?”

–

Kara _did_ have homeworks to do but she couldn't manage to stay focus for long enough to get anything done. She kept looking at her phone waiting for a text from James... or Lena.

Just as she heard “Dinner is ready !” coming up from down the stairs, a text notifications showed up on her phone. She took a look at it only to see a text from an unknown number :

_unknown number : so youre lesbian w/ the luthor bitch now ?_

_unknown number : there was no need to send me this shit if you were going to pull something like that right after lol_

_unknown : it was hot tho_

Mike. Of course it would be him to be the first one to text her. She had deleted his number after they broke up, to not be tempted to do anything stupid. She put her phone back down and decided to ignore him, he didn't even deserve her attention. At the exact moment her hand let go of her phone an instagram notification showed up on the screen and Kara hurried to take a look at it.

_lena [lenaluthor] has requested to follow you !_

Kara exhaled and closed her eyes. Lena only followed twenty people on instagram and every single one of these people were related to her family in a certain way. By the night everyone who kept stalking every moves of Lena would have noticed that she had started following Kara and by the day after everyone in schoold would know – and try to find an explanation for it.

Kara unlocked her phone and accepted the request, then followed Lena back.

_Okay now this is getting serious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this !  
things are finally getting juicy and im so excited to tell the rest of this story  
some of you who read or saw tatlib are probably noticing that i've taken some liberties with the og story, even though i took the og concept i still want to make this story mine and to write the characters as i think they would act more than just change the name of the og character for those of supergirl 
> 
> exams are coming but have i started writing chapter V and i hope i won't take too much time to finish it. 
> 
> again, tell me if there are any mistakes english isn't my native language and i'm trying to improve !

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked the first chaper in the comment section !
> 
> to the next update,
> 
> <3


End file.
